1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing, receiving and processing a broadcast signal and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing broadcast content through a broadcast system and an interactive broadcast service associated therewith.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With development of techniques such as broadcast network management, audio/video codec or a communication network used in a broadcast system, a broadcast system may provide higher-quality audio and video and a variety of content to viewers. Further, viewers wish to receive additional information related to broadcast content according to user experience (UX). In addition, viewers are increasingly dissatisfied with passive content consumption and instead prefer interactive content. However, a current broadcast system cannot satisfy viewer demands. For example, the current broadcast system cannot determine when additional information related to specific broadcast content is provided or how additional information is processed.